CONCRETE COLOURED SKY PT 2
by deetatarant
Summary: Post 'Adam' Ianto confesses.
1. Chapter 1

Post Adam: Because some of you asked……**Thanks for the lovely reviews.**

**CONCRETE COLOURED SKY PT2**

"**No Boy don't speak now you just drive" (Bic Runga)**

Jack was dragged out of his slumber by the sounds of Ianto's painful hitching breaths and gut heaving sobs. His stomach turned to ice at the look of bewilderment on the young man's face. Even in the faint light Jack could see the tears glistening on his pale cheeks. Jack leaned out of his chair and carefully pulled Ianto's clenched fists away from his mouth. It took enormous effort as the muscles in Ianto's arms had contracted so tightly it was a job to move them. Ianto didn't appear to notice, his vision blinded by his own tears.

"Ianto? Ianto?" Jack was gripping Ianto's wet hands as tightly as he could trying to find some connection, to give Ianto something to cling on to to allay his grief. Jack wasn't sure how long it was before Ianto registered his presence, but the moment he locked eyes with Jack's he let out an excruciating wail of distress and completely broke down. Jack pulled him upright and held him as tightly as he could.

"Sshhh. Ianto what ever it is it can't be that bad. It's ok, everything's gonna be OK."

But Jack knew it most definitely wasn't. The last time he had witnessed Ianto's tears like this, Lisa was lying dead on the floor beside him. What felt like hours passed and eventually Ianto cried himself into a stupor and sagged against Jack's chest, breathing unevenly and sniffling. Finally Jack ventured to speak.

"You want some water or something?"

He felt Ianto shake his head.

"Talk to me Yan, what's hurting you so much?"

Ianto didn't answer; he just tried to burrow further into Jack's chest seeking refuge. Jack kissed his sweat damp hair and traced comforting circles over his back. After a while Ianto sank into a fitful sleep.

The following morning Ianto rose from the bed in silence. He showered, mindful of the stitched cuts across his chest, he dried and dressed with out uttering a single word to Jack. Most disconcertingly, with out making any eye contact with him either. Jack watched him worriedly knowing full well that any attempt to communicate with the younger man would only push him further away. Ianto climbed the ladder up to Jack's office without so much as a backward glance.

When Jack arrived in his office some 30 minutes later, there was a note on his desk written in Ianto's elegant script.

_Jack,_

_Am taking a sick day._

_Ianto_

Jack gaped at the note then stepped out of his office; sure enough Ianto was nowhere to be seen. He pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and speed dialled Ianto's number. He got the voice mail. Jack swore, but decided he'd let the matter drop quietly confident that Ianto would call him later when he was ready to. Well at least he hoped he would anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto sucked in a steadying breath as he entered the police station. He went straight to the front desk. The duty desk sergeant gave him a pleasant smile.

"I'd like to speak to DI Swanson, my name is Ianto Jones from Torchwood, tell her its urgent please."

The WPC picked up her phone straight away. She had heard rumours about Torchwood, they all had and it never went well with any one who got on the wrong side of them. The young man in front of her had a solemn look about him and an air of authority not to be messed with. Let the CID guys deal with him and get him out of her hair, no matter how immaculately turned out he was.

Ten minutes later and Swanson was waving him in through the security door. She greeted him with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and gave him an appraising look. This was one of the illusive team that she had never met before. Swanson was startled by how young he looked. She took in the expensively tailored suit, dark red silk shirt and highly polished shoes, not a single strand of hair out of place. The young man's face an unreadable mask, his body so tensely rigid it looked almost painful. She showed him into an interview room and gestured to a seat. She watched as he took it, sitting ramrod straight without relaxing a muscle, hands resting clasped on his lap.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"No thank you ma'am."

Ma'am? No one ever said that these days did they?

She closed the door and took the seat opposite, a table between them.

"So, Mr Jones, what can I do for the mighty Torchwood?"

Did he just flinch? Swanson immediately paid closer attention, as the man appeared to gather himself up physically to speak.

"I'm Ianto Jones. I've been working at Torchwood Cardiff for just under two years as a secretary and archivist. This week we had an incident and there are 48 hours of my life that I cannot properly account for. I believe that during this time I murdered three women. I also believe that my boss and my colleagues found out about it and covered it up and then erased our memories of the events."

Swanson gaped at the young man, opened her mouth to speak, closed it, and then tried again.

"Are you telling me you have come here to confess to these murders?"

Ianto nodded. "Yes ma'am." There was a slight waver in his voice and a single tear rolled down his pale cheek. "I believe that I am a threat and I need to be locked away so I can't hurt any one else." The unreadable expression turned into the terrified, his bottom lip trembling and his hands wringing the hem of his suit jacket. "Please…."

"Have you discussed this with Captain Harkness?"

"No ma'am. I came straight here. I think Ja…Captain Harkness is the one responsible for covering up my actions."

"And why do you think that he would do such a thing?"

Ianto hesitated and faltered as more tears slid down his face. "He and I are involved in a relationship. I think he's trying to protect me."

Swanson rose to her feet. "All right. I'm going to need to take a detailed statement from you, can you manage that?"

Ianto Jones nodded. And wiped the water from his face with a tissue he pulled out of his pocket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six times Jack had tried calling Ianto on his mobile. He rang Ianto's flat and got no answer so at lunchtime he dragged Owen out in the SUV to visit Ianto's apartment. When they arrived they discovered it was empty, Ianto's cat, Moses, demanding to be fed. Jack fed the hungry feline and left a handwritten note on Ianto's kitchen bench instructing him to call as soon as possible. On the way back to the Hub Owen stole a couple of glances at Jack, who was driving.

"Look mate, I know you're worried, but he's probably just gone to visit a relative or something."

"Ianto doesn't have any relatives." Came the short response.

"Well maybe he's got some girlfriend he's seeing, you know what he's like, probably just felt like day off so they could have a good shag or something. He does work pretty bloody long hours Jack." Owen said this knowing full well that Ianto and Jack were seeing each other; he just wanted to gauge how serious it was between them.

Jack sighed. "He isn't seeing any one Owen because he's with me, as you well know and before you enquire further, yes it is serious between us."

Owen nodded grateful for the confirmation.

"So what do you think has happened?"

"I don't know, he had a really bad night last night, a night mare or something, but he wouldn't talk about it. This morning he just left without a word."

"Have you two had a domestic?"

"No Owen, something freaked him out. I'm sure it's all tied in with this missing time thing, he's been worrying himself senseless over it." Jack swung the SUV back into the Torchwood garage.

"Do you think he's remembered what happened?"

"Yeah, what ever it was, if he has it must have been bad for him to behave like he did last night. It was like the whole Lisa thing all over again."

"You think he's gone and done something stupid do you?" They both got out of the SUV.

"Well, where ever he's gone he didn't take his car." Jack gestured to the black mini cooper across the parking bay. "I'll check the CCTV. Can you do a call round the local hospitals?"

"Jack he's only been gone four hours, aren't you getting ahead of yourself?"

Jack gave Owen a withering look.

"Ok I'll check, but it's a long shot if he has gone and topped himself likelihood is and knowing Ianto no one would've found him yet. He's a master at hiding himself Jack."

"Don't remind me. He's gonna get such a bollocking when we find him."

"Can't wait to see that."

As they stepped into the Hub Gwen was waving to get Jack's attention.

"Jack I've got DI Swanson on the phone for you, regarding Ianto?"

Gwen was rather shocked to see the colour run out of his face.

"I'll take it in my office."

"Detective Inspector, how may I help?" Jack attempted and failed to maintain a flirtatious tone in his voice.

"_Captain Harkness, I've got one of your boys down here, a Ianto Jones. I think you need to come and see."_

"Is he hurt?"

"_Not physically. Look just come to the station, it'll be easier than trying to explain on the phone, assuming you have time to look after one of your minions that is."_

That stung. "I will be there in fifteen minutes. I'll be bringing Dr Harper with me as well."

"_Oh, not that arrogant little cockney bloke?"_

"Yes…that one."

"_God help us. See you shortly."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Swanson guided Owen and Jack into her office. She gave them a rather disdainful look as they sat down and she took her place behind her desk. Harkness was looking downright impatient, though she had to admit the coat did look good on him. Ianto didn't seem like the type that the enigmatic Captain would go for though. She opened the file on her desk.

"Well? Where's Ianto?"

"He asked to be locked in one of the cells. PC Davidson is with him now."

"What's he done?" The Cockney accent was a real grind on her ears.

Swanson clasped her hands and rested them on top of the paperwork.

"He came in this morning at 8:30 and confessed to having murdered three women."

"What?!" Jack and Owen said in unison.

Swanson knew that today was not going to go well when she first got up that morning. She hated dealing with Torchwood.

"What exactly has he told you?" Harkness demanded angrily.

"Calm down Captain. Let me explain before you go off on one please."

She waited for a moment before continuing. "He made a statement claiming that he had committed these crimes and that you had given him an amnesia pill to cover them up along with wiping all the records in order to protect him." She watched as Harkness expression dropped from one of anger to one bordering on despair, but he covered it quickly with a concerned frown regaining his composure. The doctor just looked annoyed and muttered something that sounded like.

"Stupid Tea Boy."

"What exactly has he told you?"

"Ok. He described three victims, three locations. Truth is, it's very vague, and he can't remember times, dates or the names of the locations. It's like he's describing something he only half remembers. He said it was because of the Retcon you gave him, which I presume is the drug he was telling me about. The point is, I have to investigate no matter how fantastical the story is. Now we've been looking into this already and I have no reports of missing persons at all over the last week, let alone anyone who matches his descriptions."

"But he's convinced himself he's done it right?"

Swanson nodded. "Totally. As I've said. I will have to have this investigated so in the short term, I'll hold him here. I just need to know if you have Torchwood legal representative and of course I'm sure you'd like to talk to him and check him over."

Swanson was waiting for a protest that didn't come.

"Do you think he did those things?"

The question from the Captain took her a little by surprise.

"With you lot? Anything's possible. But no. Personally I think the boy is having a nervous breakdown."

Captain Harkness leant forward over the desk. "Then do me a favour, prove him wrong because I don't think he'll believe anything I tell him right now. Do what ever it takes, we'll co-operate with you as much as we can. You can liase with Gwen Cooper, she knows the drill."

"He wasn't joking about the memory loss thing was he?"

"I'll be honest with you. We were all affected, there is a 48 period that none of us can account for. However I do know Ianto and he's no murderer and I need you to convince him of that."

Swanson finally smiled. "He means a lot to you."

"All of my team mean a lot to me."

"He told me you were trying to protect because of your relationship with him, would you do that?"

"If he was murdering innocent people, then I'd put a bullet in him, no matter how much it hurt. Ianto can't even tread on a spider without getting upset about it. I cannot believe for a moment that he would actually kill anyone with out a very good reason. We'd like to see him now, if you don't mind. Owen needs to check him over, Ianto was injured yesterday."

"Of course. Come with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**"Our past defines us with out the path of history there is no foundation for the soul."**

**CONCRETE COLOURED SKY PT 2: CHAPTER 2**

Ianto looked up as the cell door opened. He got to his feet straight away straightening his suit jacket, rather taken aback when Jack and Owen entered the white tiled room. He sank back down to the bench. Jack came over and sat beside him and rested a hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Ianto visibly tensed up at Jack's touch.

"Detective Swanson called us. She advised me that you'd made a statement about killing three women."

Ianto nodded looking down at his feet.

"Is this what you remembered last night, what made you so upset?"

Ianto nodded again, not trusting himself to speak.

"Ianto, look at me."

Ianto reluctantly complied. Jack's eyes were awash with compassion. Ianto struggled to hold his gaze and chewed at his lower lip.

"You know I don't believe you would do those things right?"

Ianto sort of attempted a shrug.

"How can you be sure I didn't? Our own records have been so thoroughly cleaned out? How can you be sure Jack?"

"Because I know you."

Ianto turned to look at Owen who was still standing by the cell door.

"And you Owen? What do you believe?"

Owen sighed. "I know you're not going to let this rest until you know the truth one way or the other. You may never get those answers Ianto and you have to be prepared for that. Though I agree with Jack, it's not something I can see you ever doing. Personally I think the Retcon has fucked you up."

"If these memories aren't real then where have they come from?"

"That's something we're going to look into." Jack replied.

Ianto returned his attention to Jack, the man he trusted above anyone else in the world, the man he was in love with.

"Detective Swanson is going to investigate your claims. It's a police matter after all and quite frankly I don't think anything we do on that front will convince you of your innocence. If you have done these things then it's up to due process to determine your fete. I can't help you other than provide a decent solicitor. Swanson has asked for access to all of your personal data and I've agreed to that. I want this matter settled as soon as possible so we can get you home."

Ianto nodded satisfied with that. "Alright. You've got the keys to my flat and my car if they need to check them."

Owen stepped forward. "You missed your medical this morning, so I'm going to give you a quick check over now."

"OK. Jack can you make sure Moses is fed?"

Jack rubbed his back reassuringly. "Yeah, sure. Ianto, it'll be fine. We will get to the bottom of this."

"And if I am a murderer Jack? What then?"

"I think you've already made that choice Ianto. If you are then you've done the right thing by coming here. If you're not the worse case scenario is a waste of police time and Kathy Swanson skinning me alive. My concern is your peace of mind."

Ianto hitched in a shuddering breath. "I'm scared. I don't want to be that person."

Jack pulled him into a tight embrace. "You're not that person Ianto I promise you. I wouldn't love you the way I do if I thought otherwise."

Owen didn't know quite where to put himself.

"Er….guys. Can I do this check and then leave you two alone for a bit, all this sloppy stuff is not doing much for my nausea levels."

Two hours later and the Torchwood team were gathered around the table in the boardroom. Gwen and Tosh both looking expectantly at Jack and wondering what on earth had been going on with Ianto. Jack was looking decidedly edgy and Owen was looking annoyed.

"So Jack, why was DI Swanson ringing us about Ianto?" Gwen demanded.

"Right. Ianto believes that during our missing time we found out about and covered up the fact that he murdered three women. Ianto turned himself into police custody while the matter of these deaths is investigated. The police are taking his confession seriously and are currently in the process of matching Ianto's claims against missing persons and cold cases. I obviously do not believe he is capable of such a thing so we are going to investigate exactly what happened over that 48 hours and also do a detailed search into Ianto's past history. Owen believes it has something to do with the way he has reacted to the Retcon, but these memories that Ianto claims to have must have come from somewhere, whether they be confused things from his childhood or something more recent. Gwen and Tosh I'd like you both to find absolutely everything you can about Ianto going back from his date of birth. Owen and I are going to go over all that we find relating to the missing 48 hours. We meet back here in eight hours."

Owen and Tosh got up and left the room and Gwen went to follow, hovering by the door.

"You can see why I didn't want Rhys Retconned now can't you?" She couldn't keep the accusatory tone out of her voice. Jack glared at her but didn't trust himself to respond.

"Is Ianto alright?"

"No he isn't. He thinks he's a serial killer and thank God he had the good sense to go to the police instead of putting a bullet in his head."

Gwen nodded. "Is he a murderer Jack?"

"No and I'll thank you for not asking me that again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After finishing their pizzas Jack called everyone back to the boardroom and got straight down to business.

"Ok, Tosh, Gwen what have you got?"

Tosh slid a folder across the desk to Jack. "Ianto Jones, born Aug 19th 1983, oldest son of Manon and Ifan Jones. One younger sister who died at the age of eight from cancer. Ianto's school attendance records are all good until 1995 when his parents were both killed in a car accident on the M25. After that it gets a bit patchy, there changes through four different foster homes, four different schools and at the age of fifteen he disappears off the radar for about 18 months. Then I've got a theft conviction from the Met. There are no bank transactions, no benefit claims, no applications for rental properties, so my guess is he was living off the streets. The next thing I have is an admission to Casualty at St Thomas' hospital London. Victim of assault, broken ribs and left arm, discharged himself as soon as the doctors patched him up. Torchwood picks up the file from that point, apparently Ianto was an accomplished thief, lots breaking and entering getting past some highly sophisticated electronic security systems, stealing things to order for one Sean Taylor whose currently residing at Her Majesty's pleasure in a prison in Northamptonshire. Sean Taylor has a wrap sheet as long as my arm. He's a nasty piece of work with old IRA connections. Anyway all the burglary was halted when Torchwood One picked him up for trying to get into one of their archive facilities in Acton. After that he was recruited and trained and the rest we pretty much know."

Owen's eyebrows had climbed into his hairline, "Who'd have thought it, our straight laced Tea Boy, he's a wiley bugger then that one. Did you know about all this Jack?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, Ianto told me a while back. Ok, Owen your turn."

"Well he definitely had the same dose of Retcon as the rest of us. I had another look at his scan from yesterday after that black out. There's nothing unusual there. The only thing of note really is his survival from Canary Wharf. I wouldn't like to guess what he saw that day. It wouldn't have been pretty, coupled with the emotional stress of dealing with Lisa. I looked into the other survivors Jack to see what affects from the Battle they were suffering."

"And?"

"Out of 935 people, there were 27 that survived, 8 of them have since been institutionalised with severe PTSD, 12 chose to be Retconned and all of them seem to be living normal 'new' lives with no hiccups, six have committed suicide and Ianto is essentially the only intact survivor with full recall of the events of that day. A wild guess maybe he's transferring some weird survivors guilt thing into these memories. I need to look into it a bit more, but that's it. Physically apart from being a bit under weight he's in good health."

"Right, Gwen do you have anything to add?"

She splayed her hands on the table. "I spoke to Rhys about my memory loss and he said that Ianto brought me back home late in the night and that he seemed 'his usual amiable self'. You and Ianto left our flat together a short while later. The only weird thing is, when I called you for help you turned up at our flat with a blond guy who Rhys had never seen before. I'm still waiting to get more information from social services about Ianto's foster families."

"Thank you, everyone. I appreciate your efforts on this. I went back through our entire database. As Tosh has already confirmed there is no way to retrieve the missing files. The only physical evidence was the items I found on my desk, which were Ianto's diary with final entry ripped out, this wooden box and this plastic bag with the name Adam written on it. Ianto's already been through our own records and found no evidence of a Torchwood employee of that name and I certainly don't remember one. The milometre in the SUV indicates approximately 123 miles were driven in the vehicle during that 48 hours so we must've gone somewhere, but the whole vehicle is completely clean. I left a note myself on my desk saying 'don't look too deeply into this you'll regret it.'. That's all I have."

"In other words we've made no progress what so ever." Owen remarked.

Tosh, Owen and Gwen were looking at Jack as if expecting him to pull a rabbit out of the proverbial hat.

Jack just gave them an unhappy look and hoped that DI Swanson had found as little as they had.

"Thank you, OK everyone go home. I'm going back to the police station to update DI Swanson and check in with Ianto. I'll see you all in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**"Right in we went, with soul intent, On Death and Dread and Doom: The hangman with his little bag, Went shuffling through the gloom."**

**(The Ballad of Reading Gaol: Oscar Wilde.)**

**CONCRETE COLOURED SKY cont…..**

PC Andy Davidson was rather disappointed to discover the tray of untouched food in the young man's cell. The station grub wasn't that bad, after all he ate it everyday and he was still alive and kicking wasn't he? He bent down and retrieved the tray from the floor by the door and took a long hard look at the man lying on the bench under the barred window. The boy was lying flat on his back, hands resting on his chest. The jacket had been removed revealing a dark red silk shirt and silver cufflinks. For all the power dressing he looked strangely vulnerable. Andy couldn't imagine one of 'Mulder's' team being so young for a start, he always thought that the Torchwood bunch were a load of hard cases, the way Gwen had changed was enough to convince him of that. He hadn't come across this lad before in his dealings with 'that group'. Apparently he was Harkness' boyfriend, boy being the operative word and Andy half wondered if they could have the Captain up on 'indecency with a minor' charges. Andy wondered where Harkness was; surely he'd be here looking out for his teammate? Bloody Torchwood; walk all over everyone including one of their own.

Andy ventured to speak.

"Sure you don't want any of this?"

"No thank you."

At least this one had some manners.

Ianto waited for the cell door to be closed before he sat up, he went to adjust his tie and then remembered it wasn't there anymore because the custody officer had taken it away along with his belt and shoe laces. That felt weird_. Why the hell did they take my bloody shoelaces?_ Ianto sighed leaning forward so his head was almost between his knees, elbows resting on his thighs. God he was tired. He wondered when they would turn out the lights so that he could sleep. He'd lost track of time and of course they'd taken his watch and his mobile phone, should've have asked the constable who took the tray really. Ianto hadn't even glanced at the food; the smell was enough to deter him from going near it. He sat there thinking on what Jack had said to him earlier. Ianto had never believed that Jack could love him. It always seemed to Ianto that Jack just wanted him around for the sex and the flirtatious banter. He had always assumed that once Jack had gotten bored that he'd be replaced, possibly even by Gwen. He was quietly pleased that Jack thought more of him than just 'the part time shag' but he was also scared of the whole idea. It was easy to love Jack, with the overly huge personality and stunning good looks and natural heroism. All qualities Ianto completely lacked. How could Jack possibly love him? That was just silly. Maybe he'd said it to make him feel better or because he loved Ianto in the same way he loved the entire team? That was probably it. Ianto wasn't exactly anything special, no one even noticed him most of the time. Maybe that's how it had been so easy to kill those girls and get away with it, he was a master at hiding himself and wasn't that his job; clean up? The police would have one hell of a job finding evidence, either way he was guilty he was certain of it, why would he feel this bad about something that hadn't happened?

He heard the key turn in the door and looked up to see Jack striding into the room an overnight bag in his hand. The door was closed and locked behind him.

"I brought a change of clothes for you." Jack offered a wry grin as he sat down at Ianto's side dropping the bag at his feet.

"Thanks Jack." Ianto pulled open the zip and removed the clean clothes. "Did you feed Moses?"

"Yeah, he was very pleased to see me, but I think he's missing you, one of the curtains in your bedroom is pretty ripped."

Ianto smiled. "He likes to swing on it. If you ever want to see a cat swing come round to mine at about 2am, he does it almost every night."

"How are you feeling Yan?"

"I'm OK Jack." He replied somewhat evasively as he began to unbutton his shirt. "How's the investigation going?"

"DI Swanson says it'll be a few days, but they're going to interview you again tomorrow. I'll be there for that."

Ianto hesitated and turned to look at Jack. "She's allowing that?"

"You're Torchwood, she doesn't get a choice and quite frankly I need answers as much as you do, there could be a wider issue here regarding the use of Retcon." Well that was his excuse anyway.

Ianto resumed his undressing.

"Ianto we had a decent look into your back ground. I'm sorry but it was…..required. There's a lot of stuff in your past you've never mentioned, it didn't make for very nice reading."

The red silk shirt was neatly folded into the bag, and then Ianto gingerly pulled the grey long sleeved T over his head mindful of his stitches.

"Do the others know?"

"They do now, Tosh had quite a job piecing it all together, and you're not an easy man to trace."

A black hooded top was pulled over the T- shirt.

"What did you tell them?"

"I said that you'd already talked to me about your past doings. Truth is they were all a little shocked. I know I was. There's 18 months we can't even account for. What were you doing?"

Ianto pulled off his socks. "I was circulating between Kings Cross, St Pancras and Euston train stations, picking pockets and dealing drugs to the local night workers. I was living in a squat in Brixton with a couple of guys from New Zealand and a girl from South Africa." He tried to maintain a matter of fact tone to his voice.

Jack was silent for a moment as he took it in. "Why didn't any one help when your parents died?"

"Jack would you do me a favour?"

"Anything provided you don't avoid any more of my questions."

"Can you just hold your coat up so I can change, there's a camera up there, I'd rather they didn't see me ….if you get my…."

Jack shook his head and gave Ianto an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"Sure." He pulled off his coat and held it up to act as a screen, even now in the situation he was in Ianto could not over come his shyness, Jack couldn't help but think how cute that was.

"So, why didn't any one help you?"

Ianto changed swiftly into clean underwear and jeans before sitting back down. Jack put his coat back on as Ianto bundled his used clothes in the bag.

"They did. The social worker tried her level best. I just didn't want to be helped. All I wanted was my Mam and Tad back. I was horrid to the foster carers, I just hated them and looking back they were all nice people who really cared. I guess I just fell through the system after a while and when I ran away there was no one interested enough to chase it up. I learnt to survive."

"By doing drugs and selling yourself?"

Ianto frowned. "I never did either of those things, well not much. I did coke a few times but I never rented myself out. I think I would've died rather than do that. Actually I got lucky. Sean Taylor picked me up. He'd been watching me at the stations, said he needed someone with my amazing ability to be invisible. He gave me a job. Paid me cash, lots of it and never asked me for any dodgy sexual favours."

Ianto settled back on the bunk and drew his knees up to his chest, the pain that it brought to his stitches making him hiss. Jack rested his hand on his left knee gently rubbing circles with his thumb.

"So, who was your first lover then? Not Sean Taylor I gather."

"Why are you asking?"

"Because you are my partner and you've never talked about any of this and I want to know you."

"That may not be such a good idea Jack. I could be spending the next 20 years in prison."

Jack heaved out a sigh. "Ianto Jones will you stop talking like that? I do not believe you have done these things, why can't you believe that of yourself?"

"I'm no angel Jack."

"You're not the devil either. I just wish you'd see yourself with better eyes. You are a good man Ianto. I would've fallen apart so many times if you hadn't been there for me. You're like my moral compass or some such damn thing. You make sense of my madness. I just don't get why you have such a low opinion of yourself."

"Lisa."

"What?"

"Lisa, she was my first. You were my second."

"Really?"

"Yes Jack, really. Lisa asked me out about a year after I started at Torchwood. It took her months to get me in bed. I just didn't know what to do. Stupid really, she found it endearing, my shyness."

Jack was smiling at that. "It is endearing, I love it when you blush, makes me tingle."

"Jack there is a CCTV camera in here."

Jack didn't much care and promptly nuzzled Ianto's neck and bit his earlobe.

"Jack, not here." Ianto hissed flushing scarlet.

"Well I'm in the right place to get arrested for indecent exposure." Jack was grinning like an errant schoolboy now.

Ianto could not help but smile for the first time in days he actually felt a degree of happiness.

"Thank you Jack."

"For what?" was mumbled into his ear with a kiss.

"For this, being here."

Jack pulled away and carefully guided Ianto's chin so they were looking at each other. "Where else would I be?"

AN: May not be able to update for about 10 days as I am working away…….

**Thank you to those who have read so far. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

'The way through the woods'

**"CONCRETE CLOURED SKY" PT2 CHAPTER 4**

After much heated argument Jack finally won the battle with PC Davidson about being allowed to stay in the cell over night with Ianto with the strict proviso that there was no 'funny business' going on. Jack had gone out to fetch Ianto some edible food and returned two hours later with Chinese take out for them both and for the reluctantly co operative police officer. Andy sighed thinking he'd be in serious trouble, but Harkness having made it clear that Ianto was in no fit state to be left alone had finally convinced him. After lights out Ianto had settled down to sleep with his head in Jacks lap and the lovely great coat spread over his thin body. Jack sat there the entire night in a relaxed doze gently running soothing fingers through Ianto's hair and holding on to one of his hands. Amazingly Ianto slept right through the night without so much as a single snore, his breaths deep, slow and even his young face set in a peaceful mask. It was rare to see the Welshman in such a state of contentment and Jack was quietly grateful for it.

The interview the following morning with DI Swanson was brief, they read through Ianto's statement of the day before and took a DNA sample and finger prints and said they'd be in touch if anything came to light. DI Swanson took Jack aside and recommended a good psychologist. Ianto was rather dismayed by the fact that the police had no intention of detaining him further unless any incriminating evidence came to light. Ianto was advised not to leave Cardiff in the near future.

The ride in the taxi back to Ianto's flat was uncomfortable at best, punctuated by Ianto's sighs of agitation. He really hadn't expected to be released and now he felt bereft and extremely nervous. Afraid of himself and what he thought he was capable of. The police wouldn't find anything. Ianto was wholly aware of how well he could cover his own tracks; he had fooled everyone for months when he had hidden Lisa in the basement. He sat there picking at his fingernails trying not to squirm in Jack's embrace. Ianto could not understand why Jack believed him innocent. Out of all of the team Jack was the only one who had born witness to Ianto's temper and what a fierce one it was, so Jack knew damn well that Ianto was capable of violence. Though not often allowed to the surface, the last time he'd let go Jack had suffered a fractured cheekbone and Ianto had broken two knuckles punching the door in his lounge.

It was just all the details that evaded him. He remembered feeling excited, aroused and powerful as he followed the women and wrung their necks. He recalled their cries of fear and for mercy as the rain ran down the back of his neck from his hair. Then he revisited his extreme panic and overwhelming remorseful tears moments after the terrible acts. The memories made his gut hurt. He felt Jack's comforting squeeze of his shoulders just before they got out of the cab. Ianto walked numbly up the steps to his front door as Jack paid the cabbie. Ianto paused remembering that he did not have his keys with him.

Jack let them in and Ianto went straight to the bathroom without a word so he could get a shower. As soon as he heard the water turn on Jack called the Hub and spoke to Gwen, advising her that Ianto had been released and that both of them would be back in to work the following day, assuming the world wasn't about to end anyway. Jack hung up before Gwen could go into interrogation mode; he had no desire to discuss Ianto's problems with her.

Ianto stood under the scalding jet of water, mesmerised by the shiny droplets that ran down the tiles in front of him. He held up his hands so the water caressed his fingers and formed rivulets that flowed over his arms dripping down from his elbows. He lost himself in the sound and allowed his mind to drift, the night, the rain and the woman running away from him down the narrow pathway of a dead end alley. Ianto sucked in a shuddering breath and almost fell over. There was something else, clawing at the very edge of the moment and Ianto failed to recall what it was. Jack was banging on the bathroom door and yelling his name worriedly. Ianto shook himself to regain his equilibrium, wondering how long he had zoned out for. He grabbed the shower Gel.

"Be there in a minute Jack." He shouted.

Five minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom a towel round his narrow waist another in his hand rubbing at dripping hair. Ianto felt vaguely uncomfortable under Jack's appreciative gaze and mumbled a thank you when his lover gave him a mug of tea. Ianto was too preoccupied for conversation and much to his relief Jack seemed to recognise this and contented himself by going back to the kitchen to make them some lunch as Ianto got dressed.

An hour later and Ianto was curled up on his sofa, leaning his head into Jack's shoulder.

"What am I going to do Jack?"

Jack was running his fingers absently through Ianto's soft hair and the young man usually enjoyed the intimacy of that gesture. Today it felt mildly discomforting, undeserved.

"You are going to put this nonsense behind you and come back to work. The police will call you if they find anything you know that. I know you won't go running off anywhere, at least you'd better not and I want you where I can keep an eye on you. I know you Jones; I don't want you going off and doing something stupid." Jack kissed the top of his head.

"But what if….."

"Stop it right there. Right now there is nothing we can do. You will have to move on from this and learn to trust yourself or at least trust me when I tell you that you are innocent. I'm certain the Retcon has warped some memory from your past, probably from your experiences at Canary Wharf. I don't want to keep going over this Ianto. You haven't done anything bad so stop punishing yourself. End of subject."

Ianto sat up and looked at the stern expression on Jack's face. He wasn't comforted by it but smiled anyway for Jack's sake. Jack recognised the lie in the young man's expression straight away.

"I mean it Ianto. I need you back, fully compos mentis because this whole thing is really starting to freak me out, the others aren't exactly happy about it either." Jack hoped that playing this particular card might bring Ianto to his senses.

"I need to talk about this Jack!"

"And I'm done talking. We have to wait and get on."

"What if I hurt some one else? What if I turn on Tosh or Gwen?"

"Then I'll put you down myself."

"Is that a promise Jack?"

Jack met his look. "Yes. Now please can we change the subject?"

Ianto huddled in closer. "Thank you and yes we can."

They lapsed into silence, Ianto snaking his arms around Jack for comfort. Jack was gently rubbing circles with his fingers on Ianto's shoulder and kissing his hair.

"I finished the case file on Tommy the other day. I found where he was buried, I was wondering if you think I should tell Tosh where he is."

Jack was smiling. "You didn't have to go to such lengths."

"I just wanted the file closed properly, for him really because of what he did for us."

"I think Tosh would appreciate being able to say goodbye, you should tell her."

Ianto nodded. They became quiet again for a while.

"I'm sorry about all this mess Jack."

"Not your fault."

"I know. It's Torchwood. It really fucks with our lives, makes me glad I'm not with any one on the outside. I don't know how Rhys copes with it all."

"He loves Gwen. I know should've Retconned him a while back, but it will be easier for her now he knows, he'll understand more. You're still mad with me about that aren't you?"

Ianto smiled. "Yes but I understand why you did it. I just know that you wouldn't have done it for anyone else and I think that is what made me mad about that. You keep making allowances for her mistakes, you always have. I know I am in no position to talk, after Lisa, but you have to be stronger than that Jack. Your compassion will be your undoing, you can't afford that in your position."

"Would you have Retconned him?"

"I would've Retconned them both and allowed them to have their lives back especially now they are getting married."

Jack shifted his position, slightly taken aback. "Do you have some issue with Gwen that I don't know about?"

"You know I do, but that's personal not professional." Ianto sat up properly. "She's in love with you Jack. It annoys me because you lead her on."

Jack frowned at him. "It's not like you to be jealous."

The young heaved out a huge sigh and got up. "How would you know that? Look Jack, I know you care about me, you wouldn't be here for me now if you didn't. It's not about me doubting your feelings for me. I'm just not very good at sharing. Call it 21st century jealousy. Right now given who I think I am I wouldn't blame you for walking away from me. I'm not very strong at the moment and I don't think I can be the person you need me to be. I'm scared Jack, really scared of what I might be, but what's worse is the fact that I am never really going to know for sure. Now I'm rambling because I don't know what I am trying to say to you." Ianto shoved his hands into the pockets of his ratty jeans and pouted and Jack just sat there thinking he looked adorable. He reached out his hand to Ianto.

"Sit down."

Ianto complied and Jack took hold of his hands. "This is not about me needing you to be strong Ianto. I am worried about you. With all the things you have had to go through, this is first time I have seen you doubt yourself. You are a person of good conscience it's in the very fabric of your nature. I know that when you lose your control that it is for a very good reason and it takes a lot for that to happen. You're the strongest human I have ever met I think you're entitled to the odd lapse now and then. As for Gwen? I love her in the same way that I love Owen and Tosh and I will do everything I can to protect her relationship with Rhys, but we need her, I need her as part of Torchwood, she makes me see the world with better eyes and she's forced me to re-evaluate how I operate. If hadn't have met Gwen I would've killed you over Lisa and you have no idea how glad I am that I didn't. As for you? Well I'd pretty much fall apart with out you, you have given me everything of yourself over the last 18 months, even whilst I was away. I can never thank you enough for that. I love you and I trust you. I just wish you would feel the same about me."

"How can I trust you when I don't even trust myself?"

Jack smiled at him and leaned forward giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Sometimes you just have to take things on faith." Jack touched his pale face. "I believe in you and I need you to believe in yourself again. This thing with your memory, don't let it overwhelm you, it isn't worth losing sight of who you are. I've been down that road Ianto and it only leads to self destruction."

"Who saved you?"

"The Doctor and Rose Tyler, believe me I was not a nice person before I met them."

"Was I different before all this? Am I the same person Jack?"

"Yes you are the same person. The man that I love." Jack cupped his face and held his gaze. "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

** "CONCRETECOLOURED SKY" PT 2 CHAPTER 5**

"**Do you know who you are?"**

It was 3am when Jack rolled out of Ianto's bed. Ianto heard him grumble something about a rift alert and vaguely heard him saying something about staying in bed. Ianto dredged himself out of his cosy slumber and watched as Jack dressed in the dim light.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, you be ready with the coffee at seven. Owen's at the Hub we can handle it." Jack leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. "See you in a few hours."

Ianto settled straight back down to sleep.

Four hours later and he was up feeling remarkably refreshed and he stepped into a hot shower humming some random pop tune. He closed his eyes losing himself in the sensation of the water falling on his skin. The sound of splashing on the tiles, he stretched languidly. Straight away Ianto was back in that alley, the girl a few metres in front of him, the sound of her heals on the concrete echoing in the night. He wasn't alone.

"I'll always be there for you Ianto, remember?"

Ianto turned to face his lover and Adam drew him into a deep wet kiss snaking his arms around Ianto's body as the hot water cascaded down on them.

"I didn't hear you get up." Ianto spoke into the kiss.

"You know me, quiet as a mouse. I think we should get out of here and go back to bed."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, but I have to get ready for work."

"Making me coffee and being a slave to our love?"

"Best job in the world really."

It was 11:30 when Owen and Jack finally made it back to the Hub carrying 2 heavy flight cases of meteor pieces from a field just north of Cardiff. The boxes were dumped on the couch by Tosh's desk and the first thing Jack did was yell for Ianto and coffee. Tosh looked up from her terminal and smiled up at her exuberant leader.

"Ianto hasn't come in Jack. I thought you'd probably given him the day off so I didn't think anything of it."

Jack froze. "Has he called?"

"No, I don't think so anyway."

Jack turned to Gwen who was at her station file in hand. "Well?"

Gwen shrugged. "He's had a rough couple of days Jack, maybe he just wanted a day off. Perhaps he's sent you a text, you know he never rings us."

Jack pulled his mobile out and frowned, no missed calls and no texts. Shit. He speed dialled Ianto's number and got the voice mail service.

"Problem?" Owen was at his side now.

Jack shook his head. "I think I'm over reacting, he's probably just having a lie in."

Owen shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "This is the same Tea Boy we're talking about? The one who is always in before 6am with a brew and a sarcastic comment on stand by for me whenever I get in? Some how Jack lie in and Ianto do not go in the same sentence. Have you two had a domestic again?"

Gwen gaped at Owen; anyone would think that Jack and Ianto actually had a relationship the way the Londoner was talking. Jack however was smiling at Owen's remark.

"If we had you'd be the first to know. Maybe DI Swanson has been in touch with him." His mood sobered immediately at the thought. "I'd best go to his place and check. Owen can I borrow your car?"

Owen proffered his keys. "Crash it and you will be sleeping with Janet for a month Harkness."

Jack actually rolled his eyes in a good imitation of Ianto. "What makes you think I wouldn't enjoy that?"

A loud "EEEWWW!" Issued from all three of his colleagues as Jack left the Hub.

Arriving at Ianto's front door Jack realised he had forgotten the house keys so he rang the door buzzer and stood back waiting for some minutes before the door was opened by a sleepy Ianto in pyjamas.

Jack smiled with relief about to step in until.

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

Jack froze at the anger in his voice and the sudden enraged look on the young man's face.

"Ianto?"

"I told you months ago I never wanted to see you again. How dare you come back here. What the fuck do you want?"

Jack took a bewildered pace back.

"Ianto, what's happened?"

"Nothing until you showed up two minutes ago and ruined my day. Go away Jack."

The door was slammed shut in his face and Jack heard Ianto draw the bolt across. For a moment he was too stunned to move and then he banged on the door with his fist.

"Ianto?"

"Piss off Jack!"

Confused, Jack strode back to Owen's car and sat at the steering wheel. What the fuck was going on? He dialled Owen's number.

"_Jack?"_

"I think Ianto's had another memory relapse. He yelled at me and wouldn't let me into the flat. We need to bring him in but I don't think he's going to come willingly can you guys get over here with some thing to break in his front door?"

"_Ok, we'll be there shortly. You'd better be right about this Jack because he's going to be furious otherwise."_

"Have no fear. I'm right. You'll see when you get here." He hung up and glanced worriedly back in the direction of Ianto's apartment.

Ten minutes later and the SUV slid to a stop behind Owen's car. Tosh was the first out and Gwen and Owen were close behind worried looks on their faces. Owen had his med kit bag slung over his shoulder and a sledgehammer gripped in his hand.

"I've brought a sedative with me, in case he's difficult, which knowing Ianto he probably will be."

Jack led them to the front door and decided to go with the door buzzer again. This time he got no answer. He took the hammer from Owen and the team stood back as Jack made short work of the front door. He and Owen kicked it open and burst in. Only to be confronted by a furious looking Ianto, still in his nightclothes and a strange blonde haired man standing a couple of paces behind him in T shirt and shorts. Owen and Jack just stood there, momentarily lost for words.

"I've called the police Jack. You didn't need to bring your muscle with you, though he doesn't look up to much."

Owen baulked at the insult and then realised that Ianto didn't recognise him.

"Who is that?!" Jack was shouting and pointing at the man standing behind Ianto.

Ianto stood his ground hands on hips, his whole body shaking with rage. "Get the fuck out of my home! Get the fuck out, now!" He screamed.

Gwen edged forward, carefully moving a bewildered Jack out of her way, a smile on her face.

"Ianto?"

"Who might you be?"

"Ianto. It's me Gwen. We've known each other for 18 months we work together. You remember us don't you? We're your friends."

Ianto was still glaring at Jack. "Leave and take your 'friends' with you. I told you we are through Jack. You left me months ago and I do not want you back in my life. I'm with Adam now. Get used to it!"

Jack was watching 'Adam' closely.

"You're coming back with us. I don't know who this guy is but you are both coming back with us whether you like it or not." He drew out his Webley and aimed it in Ianto's direction.

"I'm sorry Ianto but we are hear to help you, I promise."

Ianto looked from the gun to Jack and dropped his hands to his sides. "You're a fucking maniac Harkness."

Adam stepped forward and took Ianto's hand. "We should go with them I don't want him shooting you, remember what he was like last time this happened?"

Ianto smiled at him and nodded. Reluctantly Adam and Ianto allowed themselves to be handcuffed and bundled into the back of the SUV. Jack was adamant that the only person allowed to touch them was Gwen as she carefully locked on the cuffs being careful at Jack's behest not to make skin contact. Jack had no idea why he was insistent on this, but his gut was telling him and he when it did he tended to listen. The drive back to the Hub was awkward. Jack sat in the front passenger seat his gun trained on Adam as Gwen drove. Tosh and Owen followed in Owen's car.

Ianto sat in terrified silence in the back of the SUV, his eyes darting from the gun, to Adam and then back to Jack. Somehow he always managed to pick nutters for boyfriends and Jack seemed to be no exception. He was fed up with this bloke tracking him down every time he moved or started seeing some else. This time he was worried though. Jack had hit him before but he'd never threatened him with a weapon or come round with a bunch of henchmen. He wanted to reach across to Adam but his hands were cuffed to the door and he was in no position to move. He hoped Jack hadn't lost the plot and was planning on harming Adam. He smiled at Adam who gave him a calm reassuring smile back.

"It'll be alright Ianto. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise."

**AN: Finishing Here.**

**Thank you for reading…….reviewing……….. and sticking with me. This has been incredibly hard to write and I still feel think that Part One (The One Shot piece) was the best bit because I couldn't get a handle on the rest of this story.**


End file.
